As of yet....
by Gootan
Summary: 2x5/5x2, a little swearing and yaoi all over the place. That's all you need to know...


This is my first published (Kinda.) fanfic. Please be kind to me!!  
  
As of yet.. 1/?  
  
Pairings: 2x5/5x2, maybe a little 3x4 and 1x6 thrown in for fun.  
  
"...Hi..." = speech  
  
*....* = Thoughts  
  
"I wonder... If anyone will miss me..."  
  
Ever since Wufei had been captured by OZ and imprisoned in a cell alone with Duo, he had found himself liking the other boy more and more as the days went by. Wufei had seen a brief glimpse of the real Duo Maxwell when the oxygen supply was cut-off from their cell and he had seen. Even when they had excaped the room from Hell and took off, they seemed to have grown closer. Almost everyone had noticed especially when they all stayed in one of the safehouses, which seem to be happening more and more often. Even though Wufei had admitted to himself at that time that he enjoyed the braided boy's company, it took him a little longer to figure out how MUCH he enjoyed it.  
  
Wufei fingered the little switch in his hand absently. "Would He miss me? Probably no more than anyone else." He was developing a very odd habit of musing out loud. *Note to self: Break talking habit. *  
  
Ever since Wufei had been defeated by Treize, his self-esteem and confidence had taken a nose-dive. Sure, being ignored by the guy you loved didn't help matters much, but it was mainly The Trieze Incident that nudged him over the edge.  
  
"Maybe I should just press the button," Wufei stared hard at the cylindrical object in his hand. "End it all right now..." Then it hit him like a bucket of icy-cold water first thing in the morning. "What the Hell am I THINKING?!" Wufei yelled as he hucked the little switch out of the cockpit of his gundam and into the forest outside.  
  
"I must fight for justice in the name of Nataku!!" Wufei then jumped out of his seat. In full rant mode, in a desperate attempt to steer his thought away from suicide, Trieze and the object of his affection. He practically danced around the platform outside of Altron's cockpit, muttering about justice and strength, all while making wild gestures with his arms. Right about then, he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"God Damn it!" Wufei groaned, "I've got to go find that stupid switch!" Wufei reached into Altron, grabbed an emergency bag, climbed down his gundam and began to stalk through the forest in search of the lost self- detonation switch. *I think I threw it this way...* Then a branch that he had pulled back slapped him in the face. "Damn it!!" Wufei hissed. "I should have brought my sword..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei had been searching for hours for the god-be-damned detonation switch and it was beginning to get dark With no seccess in finding the switch, Wufei sat on an old tree stump and mentally debated going back to Nataku and taking the chance that some stupid animal might step on the switch and blow him to kingdom come in his sleep or sleeping outside. Wufei chose outside.  
  
*Hmm... Now what do I need? *  
  
Wufei scanned the clearing in front of the stump he had sat on in search of materials. *Ah! Wood! * Wufei smiled to himself, *Now all I need to do is make a place for the fire... There! That's a perfect place! *  
  
Wufei started to walk to a part of the clearing that looked suitable for his purposes but then tripped over the very pile of wood he had collected and took a face-plant right in to the pine needle covered ground.  
  
"Son of a BITCH!!!" Wufei screamed as he jumped to his feet and promptly fell backwards into some low shrubs. "God damn you all to HELL!!!" Wufei began to crawl out of the bushes while condemning half the species of flora in the forest in 7 different languages. (1)  
  
When Wufei finally got back to his stump, he started screaming about how unjust the world was to the sky. "You won't even GIVE me a BREAK! "Wufei yelled breathlessly. "I KNOW the person I love won't love me back and YOU just rub it in my face by not even HELPING me find the STUPID detonation switch!!!!!"  
  
"I don't know about the first one, Wu-man, but I can help you with your second request!"  
  
Every muscle in Wufei's body went rigid when he heard that voice. He turned around, eyes wide. There, a few meters behind Wufei, was Duo. He was leaning against the trunk of a large firtree, one hand on his hip, the other holding Wufei's self-detonator. Duo had on his trademark The-Devil- May-Care smile, the one that took Wufei's breath away. Duo looked identical to when Wufei had last seen him except one thing; Duo had a fresh bruise on the right side of his face, just below his eye.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei breathed.  
  
"The one and only!" Duo quipped as he hopped over to Wufei and put his face close to Wufei's ear. "Excpecting someone else?" he teased.  
  
Duo had caught Wufei off guard with that little move. Wufei started to stammer as he pulled away from Duo.  
  
"Ahhh... Well... N-not... Umm... Not r-really! Umm... Ah... H-how did you f- find me??"  
  
"It wasn't that hard, Wu-man," Duo said, with a flip of his braid, "All I really had to do is follow the screams of unjust mixed in with a little Chinese."  
  
Wufei did not mean to let his anger go that far. He also didn't realize that he had an ever-so-faint blush staining his cheeks. Instead, Wufei tried to get enough of his composture to speak without making an ass of himself.  
  
"Umm... Y-you said that you had my detonator switch?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I got it!" Duo said as he presented the self-detonation switch to Wufei like it was a rare jewel. "And you should really watch were you throw that thing, Wu-man! It hurts like a bitch!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Duo pointed to the bruise on his face.  
  
"You see this?"  
  
"Yeah," Wufei said, "What about it?" Than he made the connection *Oh shit!!*  
  
"It got me while I was fixing Deathsythe," Duo cringed at the obviously painful memory. "I didn't know what the Hell hit me! Took me a while to figure it out"  
  
Wufei was kinda wishing he did push the button when he had had the chance. ~  
  
**Tsuzuku**~  
  
(1) Ahh... The joys of being a scholar... @. @; 


End file.
